Another weird island
by Fairykick
Summary: As the strawhats reach a new island things are bound to get out of control! Mature content inside!


**ANOTHER WEIRD ISLAND**

 **After a lot of hesitation i've decided to post it... I hope you will enjoy ^^**

 **Warning mature content!**

* * *

"There is a strange rumor about this island." Brook told everyone as they were getting closer.

"What kind of rumor?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"It is said that every year around these day something strange happens to all the women on the island. It is said that all women go love crazy and confesses to the man in their heart, and it they will not go back to normal until they've captured the man's heart or spent an intimate moment with them."

"Oh that's a boring rumor." Luffy huffed and continued to stare at the approaching island.

"But a lot of deaths happens here every year especially when more than one woman loves the same man. The women usually ends up killing each other over the man. A real tragedy…"

"It's not like Robin-chwan and Nami-swan are hiding a crush haha!" Sanji laughed. Both of the women gave Sanji a sideway glance before quietly sipping their tea. Hoping for dear life that the day would not occur during their stay.

After docking the entire group separated to go their own ways to explore the island.

It didn't take long time before Usopp and Franky stumbled upon Mihawk and Perona.

"YOU!" Usopp and Perona screamed simultaneously as they saw each other. But Usopp seeing Mihawk made Usopp pale as he remembered that horrible day at the Baratie.

"Oh, ghost girl!" Franky called.

"Don't call me ghost girl!" She screeched at him.

"Perona." Mihawk said silently which immediately shut her up.

"Who's that?" Franky asked Usopp and pointed at Mihawk. Usopp quickly explained who he was and thinking that they were in for trouble Franky asked what he was doing there.

"I'm simply here to enjoy myself. Also I have something to discuss with your swordsman."

On the other side of town…

"Oi! Smokey what's up?" Luffy asked while shuffling food into his mouth by a stand.

"You're lucky we're not allowed to catch you during the festivities?" Smoker said sourly.

"Tashigi-san you're as beautiful as ever!" Sanji swooned while the captain just ignored him.

Just then a loud boom could be heard over the entire island, obviously that was something Zoro slept through on the deck of Sunny.

Tashigi fell to ground and clasped her hand over her heart.

"What's wrong?" Smoker's voice asked worriedly.

"I need to find him, I will make him mine!" She suddenly said with passion in her eyes as she stood up. Without even giving her boss a glance she ran off leaving the three men to look at her confused. They soon noticed that women all around them were acting strange as they would run after the men.

"I hope Nami-swan and Robin-chwan will be okey." Sanji stated worriedly.

Similar at the other side of town Perona had also fallen to her knees at the loud sound and with a similar look in her eyes she ran off.

"Now then, take me to Roronoa." Mihawk commanded.

Back at Sunny Zoro was roughly awoken by a tug on his arm.

"Huh, Perona? What are you doing here?"

"Zoro it is fate that we are meeting here again, come on lets go!"

"Go where?"

"Hold on you bitch! Zoro won't go anywhere with you, he's coming with me!" Tashigi shouted at Perona as she took hold of Zoro's other arm and tugged him the other way. "I should have told you long ago Zoro but I love you, and I know you're in love with me!"

Zoro's eye almost popped out of it's socket hearing her statement.

"No way! Zoro and I fell in love while we spent those two years together, he's coming with me!"

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM! Two voices shouted at the same time as Nami and Robin made it to the three.

"Zoro loves me!" Both of them said at the same time again, which made them glare at each other.

Seeing that the other two women wasn't letting go of Zoro they also grabbed a hold of his clothing and so the tug of war began, with Zoro in the middle looking completely confused and out of place as the four women pulled at him and screamed on top of their lungs around him.

The rest of the strawhats together with Mihawk and Smoker arrived just in time as Nami and Robin joined the fray.

"What is going on?" Sanji asked in bewilderment.

"It seems the island's legend has affected them all." Brook said.

"Don't tell me they all are crushing on Zoro?" Usopp asked surprised.

"They never said anything!" Franky thought out loud.

"This is outrageous!" Smoker yelled. "Tashigi get back to your senses!" Obviously she was too preoccupied to hear or notice him.

All Mihawk did was chuckle from his place as he watched the spectacle.

Noticing that the crew was there Zoro snapped back into reality and shook them all off with one motion as he shouted strongly. "SILENCE!"

"Mihawk?" Zoro asked as he saw his teacher watching him with amusement.

"The book I lent you, do you still have it?"

"Eh, yeah, it's in the cabin I will go get it for you." As Zoro turned around to go fetch it he was tackled to the floor by the four women.

"You should only go do things for me Zoro!" Nami hissed.

"Zoro used to do so many things for me before, he loves me more." Perona wailed.

"Zoro and I have more in common!" Tashigi shouted.

"But he likes it best when he's with me!" Robin argued.

"What the hell is wrong with them!" Zoro shouted angrily. "Help me get them off me!" Zoro was pretty much stuck to the floor as the women were sitting on top of him and tugging at him. "Do something!" He shouted angrily.

Not wanting Zoro to hurt any of them by mistake the strawhats jumped in and separated the women from the struggling swordsman and held them back with some difficulty as they kept trying to free themselves.

"Now will anyone tell me what's going on?" Zoro stood up and it was evident that he was angry. A vein was pumping hard on his temple and his shirt was ruined and shredded.

Brook quickly retold the legend to Zoro whom had slept when it first was told.

"You're telling me I have to sleep with them for this to pass?" Zoro asked tiredly.

"That's what the legend says." Brook said and Smoker sighed as he agreed having heard of similar cases before. "Either that or until they kill each other and only one remains.

"And you! You're not here for that stupid book are you?" Zoro accused Mihawk.

"Are you threatening me Roronoa?"

"You brought her here on purpose!" He continued pressing on.

"I might have or not have." Mihawk only said with a smirk. "You know how she gets sometimes, I needed to take her out to have some fun." Zoro just stared at him angrily.

"Figure out what to do with them I need to go grab his book." Zoro left with angry step and threw the book back to Mihawk when he returned.

"Well any ideas?" He asked the group.

"You heard the legend Roronoa, just do them!" Mihawk said.

"Oi, you know I can't just.."

"Zoro, do it!"

"But Luffy…"

Luffy just looked at him a bit annoyed before he finally said.

"Get it over with Zoro, the faster you do it the faster they can get back to normal."

"All I need to do is make them come right?"

Mihawk gave him a confirmative nod. Zoro then proceeded to pick up the women one after the other and they happily latched onto him.

"Don't tell me you're taking them on all at the same time!" Franky said bewildered.

"The sooner this is all over the better." He huffed before shutting the door to the girls room behind him.

"Will they be alright?" Chopper asked worriedly to which no one could really reply.

"Undress." He commanded them sternly. "I know you want me for yourself but either you share or you don't get anything at all." They gave each other calculating looks before doing as he said and undressed. Seeing that they were eyeing him, he removed his own clothes and threw them aside. He started to pump himself hard before settling himself on the floor.

He gave them all a long look before saying. "Perona, Tashigi, take one side each." He motioned for them to either side of him and when they laid down he adjusted so that his hands rested over their womanhood's. "Robin, here!" He motioned for her to sit on top of him and she did, moaning as she let him enter her. "Lastly Nami here." He pointed to his face and she did as she was told and positioned herself right in front of his mouth.

"Remember you girls asked for this." He growled before taking his hands and positioned Nami to his liking, he then shot his tongue inside of her and she instantly began to moan. Next he started rolling his hips and Robin was a mess on top of him, he then brought his hands down to the other girls and played with their clits before shooting his fingers inside of them.

To the people outside they were left in shock as they started to hear the women moan and call for his name all at the same time. It came even more as a surprise as they heard all those females climax at once.

Franky whistled. "Zoro-bro sure has some skills with the ladies." Sanji was staring at the door with wide eyes and blood dripping out of his nose.

"Yohohohoho! I wonder how he is doing it." Brook laughed.

Back in the room Zoro gently moved Nami from his face and then pulled Robin away from him seeing as he had not let himself release. He went put on his pants on and then looked down on the naked panting women on the floor, he shook his head before exiting the room and heading to the bathroom but right before opening the door he said clearly. "I won't love any of you back the way you want me to."

The women looked at each other when Zoro left, as seconds passed they flushed darker, just as the legend had said, their emotions for the swordsman wasn't gone but their irrationality was and they were now highly regretting their actions, even though they had truly enjoyed and loved Zoro's administrations.

They got dressed and slowly left the room behind them as they went outside.

"Let's go." Tashigi told Smoker quietly as she walked up to him. Seeing that she was back to normal he gave her a nod and let her lead the way away from the ship.

Mihawk chuckled seeing Perona's bright pink face. "You had fun?" He asked her to which he only got a strangled noise as response as she rushed ahead of him. "Hahaha kids!" He laughed loudly while following her. Before leaving though he turned to Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy, we will meet again tell Roronoa I said bye and that he regained some of my respect back."

Luffy stared at his back with an expressionless face.

"Oi Luffy what did he mean by that?" Chopper asked. "Why did he seem like he knew Zoro so closely?"

"Luffy we're really sorry for that." Robin said having her head hang low, Nami as well stared at the deck instead of their captain.

"It's not me you should apologize to. Go find Zoro later and properly apologize to him. He's probably feeling the most hurt right now. I need to apologize to him as well." He added after a short pause and let out a long sigh.

"What do you mean Luffy-san?" Brook asked again.

"I made him go do something he doesn't enjoy. Zoro only likes guys." The rest of the crew dropped their mouths in surprise and Nami let out a surprised cry.

"But he was so amazing!"

"That was the best I've ever had!" Robin agreed. To which Sanji almost passed out.

"Shihihihi, that's Zoro!" Luffy stated happily as he went to take his regular spot on Sunny's head. The crew didn't miss the secret smile he had as he left them.

As the group dissolved Usopp looked at the island and muttered before going to his workshop to clear his head. "Another weird island, how come we always end up on them when their annual shit happens?"

 **The End**


End file.
